Love You, Love Her, and Love Him
by Akihime Guya
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki seorang playboy yang udah tobat. Tapi ia dihadapkan pada pilihan Orihime atau Nelliel yang keduanya sama-sama mencintainya. Tapi disaat dia bimbang dan frustasi, kenapa dipikirannya malah ada KiaRu? My first fic IchiRuki. RnR? Update last chap. :)
1. Chapter 1

Oey... Tika mau jalan-jalan ke fic IchiRuki. Tika baru pemula mbuat fic IchiRuki. Jadi Tika minta maaf jika ada kesalahan.. Sisan mohon kritik dan sarannya.. Pujian juga nggak pa pa. :-D

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Summary : Ichigo Kurosaki seorang playboy yang udah tobat. Tapi ia dihadapkan pada pilihan Orihime atau Nelliel yang keduanya sama-sama mencintainya. Tapi disaat dia bimbang dan frustasi, kenapa dipikirannya malah ada KiaRu? My first fic IchiRuki. RnR?

**Love You, Love Her, and Love Him**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

"Orihime, malam nanti kau ada acara tidak?" tanya lelaki berambut orange.

"Tidak ada," perempuan yang dipanggil Orihime menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau pergi denganku?"

Tit tit tulit tulit

Ponsel lelaki tersebut berdering.

'Cih! Mengganggu saja!' batin lelaki tersebut.

"Bentar ya, Orihime," lelaki tersebut mengambil jarak agak jauh dari Orihime.

"Ichigo...!" teriak perempuan diujung ponsel.

"Ada apa, Nelliel? Suaramu merusak telingaku," kata lelaki yang dipanggil Ichigo sedikit kesal.

"Aku senang bisa mendengar suaramu. Aku merindukanmu," kata perempuan yang dipanggil Nelliel.

"Iya. Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat rindu."

"Kapan kau pulang ke Karakura?"

"Liburan musim panas aku pasti pulang. Lagipula kau sekarang ada di Las Noches, kan?"

"Hah.. Sekolahku belum selesai.. Aku belum bisa kembali ke Karakura.."

"Oh.. Kalau begitu bersenang-senang saja di Las Noches."

"Kau ini! Aku kan ingin cepat-cepat ketemu kamu! Kau sedang apa, Ichigo? Sepertinya sepi sekali."

"Aku sedang di kamar. Kiaru malah asyik baca majalah."

"Hihi. Kau masih sekamar dengan Kiaru, ya? Gimana? Kiaru masih pendek?"

"Hahaha.. Dia masih pendek, kurus, kering, sepertinya tidak akan laku. Hahaha.."

Terdengar suara tawa Nelliel dari ujung telepon.

"Sudah ya, Nel. Sepertinya akan ada perang malam ini."

"Hoho. Good luck ya, Ichigo! Semoga menang! Kalahkan Kiaru!"

"Hahaha.."

'Huft.. Akhirnya'

"Maaf, Orihime. Lama, ya?"

"Tidak juga kok!"

"Hah. Biasa. Ayah telepon. Karin dan Yuzu sudah merindukanku."

"Menyenangkan, ya punya keluarga?"

"I-iya. Maaf, Orihime. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak pa pa kok!"

"Jadi nanti malam bagaimana?"

Orihime mengangguk malu.

"Aduuh... Aku harus bagaimana?" Ichigo histeris.

Teman sekamarnya-Kiaru hanya diam saja. Matanya tak ingin beralih dari majalah bola yang kini sedang dibacanya.

"Aku pilih siapa? Nelliel itu cantik, rambutnya hijau panjang, ada garis merah di bawah matanya, bodynya montok, pokoknya perfect deh! Kalau Orihime, dia tidak kalah cantik dan tubuhnya lebih ramping. Meski yatim piatu dia kaya lagi! Aku pilih yang mana..?"

"Kau tidak perlu memilih mereka berdua. Jika memilih salah satu dari mereka pasti akan ada yang tersakiti," akhirnya Kiaru angkat bicara. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Orihime dan Nelliel mau tidak ya jika diduain?"

"Tidak. Lebih baik kau pilih salah satu dari mereka."

"Aku tidak bisa.. Oh ya! Nanti malam aku mau menyatakan perasaanku."

"Pada Orihime?"

"Yup!"

"Bukankah kau belum nembak Nelliel?"

"Kalau dengan Nelliel perasaanku pasti terbalas. Dia tidak perlu ku tembak. Kalau dengan Orihime sih... masih 50:50."

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Ah kau itu! Kau tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sih.."

"Siapa bilang?"

Ichigo langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kiaru.

"A-apa?" wajah Kiaru memerah.

"Siapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Orang yang kau sukai."

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" Kiaru memukul wajah Ichigo dengan majalahnya.

"Kau ini! Ku kira kau itu homo! Ternyata bisa jatuh cinta, ya?"

"Apa?" Kiaru sudah siap menyerang.

"Ku bilang, ku kira kau itu homo."

Kiaru, cowok-sebenarnya cewek bernama Rukia-adalah teman sekamar Ichigo. Kenapa Rukia bisa kesasar ke asrama cowok Soul Society? Kakak Rukia-Byakuya-adalah kakak yang overprotective. Ia tidak ingin menjauhkan Rukia dari pandangan matanya. Karna itu Rukia menyamar menjadi cowok-Kiaru. Kenapa Byakuya tidak menaruh Rukia di asrama cewek? Asrama cewek dan cowok dilarang berhubungan kecuali hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Karna itu Byakuya menaruh Rukia di asrama cowok dan menaruhnya sekamar dengan Ichigo-Itu cuma kebetulan. Tidak ada campur tangan Byakuya. Kiaru adalah cowok dengan rambut hitam cepak dan mempunyai mata violet. Kacamata selalu hinggap di kedua matanya. Sifatnya antisosial-agar jati dirinya tidak terbongkar, pendiam, mudah marah, tidak bisa karate dan olahraga-agar jati dirinya tidak terbongkar. Padahal Rukia sangat mahir karate dan olahraga, dan teman-teman mengejeknya 'banci'-karna tidak bisa berkelahi.

Ichigo masih mau berteman dengannya dengan segala kekurangan yang dimiliki Kiaru.

"Gimana, Ichigo?" tanya Kiaru saat Ichigo masuk ke kamar mereka. Ichigo habis dinner dengan Orihime.

"Gimana apanya?" Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Dinnermu," Kiaru menutup bukunya.

"Hah. Aku diterima. Hahaha... Sudah kuduga."

"Mungkin Hime akan jadi mantanmu."

"Belum tentu. Aku mencintainya."

"Jika kau melihat perempuan berbadan montok kau langsung bilang 'aku mencintainya'."

"Hahaha... Kiaru, Kiaru, itu baru yang namanya lelaki!"

"Aku benci sifatmu itu."

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak normal."

"Bisakah kau memandang wanita bukan dari fisik?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hah.. Maksudku bukan dari tubuhnya. Tapi dari sifat dan hatinya."

"Hm? Aku selalu memandang wanita dari sifat. Tapi aku lebih mementingkan fisiknya."

"Selalu... begitu."

"Memang kenapa? Apa itu salah?"

"Salah. Sangat salah," bisik Kiaru. Entah suaranya didengar Ichigo atau tidak.

"Tatsuki, hari ini kau cantik sekali," Renji membelai rambut cepak Tatsuki.

"Lepaskan, Renji," Tatsuki menyingkirkan tangan Renji.

"Kenapa? Taman ini sepi tau. Kau tidak perlu malu."

"Malu? Aku tidak suka dengan cowok yang sok romantis."

"Imej tomboymu tidak akan tercemar karna kau luluh pada cowok romantis sepertiku."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kiaru mengintip mereka. Rukia menyukai Renji. Tapi Renji malah menyukai Tatsuki dan berpacaran dengannya. Sakit hati Rukia saat Renji nembak Tatsuki blak-blakan di taman. Sampe masuk TV segala!

"Bisa kau lebih pelan sedikit? Nanti kita ketahuan," kata Tatsuki.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu ini hari Rabu."

"Hei!" Kiaru dikagetkan oleh seseorang.

"Ssst..," Kiaru menempelkan tangannya di mulut Ichigo. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" bisik Kiaru.

Ichigo melepas tangan Kiaru dari mulutnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku..," Kiaru bingung mau menjawab apa. Ia jadi gelagapan.

"Kau menyukai Tatsuki, ya?"

"Apa?" Kiaru tersentak.

"Ehem!" sentak Byakuya.

"Eh, Byakuya-sensei," Ichigo meringis.

"Byakuya-sensei, maaf, tidak seharusnya kita di sini. Ayo, Ichigo kita pergi."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Byakuya dingin.

"Ki-kita hanya...," Kiaru terbata-bata.

Byakuya melihat dari balik dinding tempat Kiaru mengintip.

"E-e, Byakuya-sensei, aku bisa menjelaskannya," Kiaru mencoba agar Byakuya tak mendekat ke Renji dan Tatsuki.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, Renji, Tatsuki?" Byakuya keluar dari tembok disertai Kiaru dan Ichigo. Kiaru menunduk pasrah.

"Byakuya-sensei?" mereka langsung berdiri.

"Bukankah kalian tahu peraturannya? Perempuan dan laki-laki hanya boleh bertemu hari Sabtu dan Minggu."

"Kami tahu. Tapi..," Renji melirik Kiaru yang tengah menunduk. 'Dia? Bukankah dia banci di asrama cowok?'

"Byakuya-sensei, kami minta maaf. Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," kata Tatsuki.

"Aku akan menghukum kalian," Byakuya menatap Tatsuki dan Renji dengan tatapan tajam.

'Kak Renji dihukum karnaku' batin Kiaru. Ia memasukkan bukunya ke loker. "Huft..," ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di loker.

"Hei, banci!" Renji memukul loker tepat di samping Kiaru.

"Ka-Kak Renji?" Kiaru terbata-bata.

"Heh, banci! Kenapa kau mengintip aku dan Tatsuki? Kau menyukai Tatsuki, ya? Jangan harap Tatsuki menyukai banci sepertimu!"

Kiaru hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Kenapa diam ha? Kau bisu, ya?" Renji mengangkat dagu Kiaru. "Ouh.. Jadi di asrama ini ada banci, ya! Cowok penakut!" Renji melempar dagu Kiaru ke samping.

Semua penghuni asrama pada menyaksikan adegan ini. Renji VS Kiaru.

"Ma-maaf, Kak."

"Maaf katamu? Aku diskors satu bulan hanya dibalas dengan kata 'maaf'?"

"Ma-Maaf, Kak. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada Byakuya-sensei."

"Kau itu!"

Renji hendak memukul Kiaru.

Pak!

Pukulan Renji dihentikan oleh tangan Ichigo. Pukulan tersebut tidak sampai di pipi Kiaru.

'Ichigo?' batin Kiaru.

"Mentang-mentang kau kakak kelas kau menginjak-injak adik kelasmu yang lemah?" kata Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kau mau menantangku? Oh, aku ingat! Kau juga mengintip aku dan Tatsuki, kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengintip orang rendahan sepertimu."

"APA?"

"Sudah! Hentikan!" lerai Kiaru.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" dari balik kerumunan muncul Byakuya.

'Byakuya-sensei?'

"Ichigo, Renji, ikut aku," kata Byakuya.

"Ichigo, kau dihukum?" Kiaru langsung menyambar Ichigo saat Ichigo memasuki kamar.

"Tidak," Ichigo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Ichigo, ceritakan padaku," Kiaru menggoyangkan tubuh Ichigo.

"Cerita apa?" Ichigo menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ichigo, maafkan aku," Kiaru membuka selimut Ichigo.

"Tadi Byakuya sensei cuma memeringatkanku saja."

"Lalu? Kak Renji bagaimana?"

"Dia juga diingatkan."

"Syukurlah..," Kiaru bernafas lega.

Ichigo menatap Kiaru lekat-lekat.

"A-ada apa?" Kiaru salah tingkah.

"Kau terlihat senang."

"O-oh i-itu, aku lega Kak Renji tidak dihukum, kalau dia dihukum pasti dia akan lebih membenciku."

Ichigo menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit.

"Ichigo, terima kasih, ya! Tadi siang kau sudah menolongku."

Ichigo pura-pura sudah tidur. Tapi hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga dan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Aku senang bisa punya teman sepertimu," tambah Kiaru.

Teman? Sepertinya teman tidak cukup untuk Ichigo. Ia ingin lebih. Hlo, lebih?

"Hei, Kiaru, kau mau pulang, ya? Tiap kali festival kembang api kau selalu pulang."

"Hehe. Aku harus pulang. Orang tuaku sudah menunggu. Maaf, ya!"

"Tidak pa pa. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Oke!"

Kiaru menutup pintu kamarnya dan Ichigo.

"Hei, Ishida!" sapa Kiaru.

"Tumben sekali kau ramah padaku," kata Ishida dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hehe," Kiaru hanya tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat bahagia. Kau pasti senang karna mau pulang. Setiap orang yang tinggal di asrama ini juga begitu."

"Ya.."

"Apa Ichigo ada di kamar?"

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Ada berita besar. Dia pasti suka."

"Apa?"

"Bukan urusan anak kecil," Ishida langsung nyelonong masuk kamar Ichigo.

"Anak kecil?"

"Ichigo, festival kembang api nanti adik Byakuya sensei akan ke sini..!" Ishida dengan semangat membara menyampaikan berita tersebut.

"Lalu?"

"Dia sangat cantik!"

"Hm? Lalu? Pasti sifatnya mirip Byakuya."

"Kalo sifat kan tidak masalah,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti menyukainya! Dia dari Spanyol!"

"Kau datang ke sini untuk menyampaikan hal itu?"

Ishida mengangguk.

"Kemungkinan ia tidak lebih cantik dari Orihime atau Nelliel."

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu. Aku pergi dulu," Ishida menutup pintu kamar Ichigo.

Festival kembang api dimulai. Kali ini ia harus sendirian melihat festival. Orihime harus study banding di Prancis.

"Ichigo," sapa Ishida.

"Hoey!" jawab Ichigo. "Hai, Chad!"

"Aku tidak melihat Kiaru. Di mana dia?" tanya Sado.

"Seperti biasa. Dia pulang," jawab Ishida.

"Mana adik Byakuya-sensei?" tanya Ichigo.

"Katanya kau tidak tertarik?" tanya Ishida.

"Mumpung Orihime tidak ada di sini. Mana dia?"

"Bentar lagi dia datang,"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar," Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman.

"Hei, junior belagu!" sapa Renji. Ia membawa gerombolannya yang terdiri dari Ikkaku, Kira, dan Hisagi.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bertanding."

"Apakah senior selalu tidak adil?"

"Kalau tidak begitu namanya bukan senior. Kalau berani, lawan kami, junior," kata Renji dengan nada mengejek. "Atau jangan-jangan kau seperti teman bancimu itu ya?"

Mendengar Kiaru diperolok dengan kata 'banci', secara tidak sadar Ichigo langsung memukul muka Renji. Terjadilah perkelahian 1 lawan 4. Tentu saja Ichigo jatuh dan wajahnya lebam-lebam dan ia tidak dapat berdiri lagi.

"O... Tidak dapat berdiri ya? Kau mau kubuat cacat?"

"Sial..," hanya kata 'sial' dan rintihan yang terus dikumandangkan Ichigo.

Renji bersiap menendang Ichigo. Tapi..

"Hentikan!" teriak wanita di ujung taman.

Renji and the genk melirik + Ichigo.

"Hei gadis manis, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Renji.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya? Seperti inikah orang Jepang? Tak tahu aturan!" kata gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Rukia.

Rukia memakai rok biru selutut dipadu stocking warna putih, sepatu kaca dengan hak 10 cm, memakai topi bundar, memakai softlensa warna biru dan rambutnya hitam lekat seleher.

"Kenapa kalian melukai orang yang tak berdaya?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dia yang salah. Dia menantang kami. Jika kau membelanya kau akan bernasib sama sepertinya."

"Kalian tidak punya sopan santun pada wanita ya?" kata Rukia.

"Sopan santun? Pada wanita sepertimu? Cantik, nggak! Bohai, nggak! Sexy, nggak! Tinggi, nggak! Apa yang mau dibanggain coba! Hahaha.. Mana ada sopan santun buat cewek kayak kamu?"

Dalam sekejap Rukia naik darah dan menghajar Renji dan kawan-kawan. Semuanya K.O. Rukia menang..!

"Bagus ya kalian ngerendahin harga diriku," Rukia berkacak pinggang di atas Renji dan kawan-kawan yang udah tepar.

"Aku tidak akan mencabut kata-kataku," kata Renji. "Apalagi-"

"Apa?" bentak Rukia.

"Kalah dari wanita sepertimu. Wanita yang nggak cantik sepertimu!"

"Kenapa cowok selalu memandang wanita dari fisik?"

"Berlian tidak akan beharga jika tidak mengkilap. Wanita tidak beharga jika tidak mempunyai fisik yang sempurna."

"Apa yang dinilai lelaki hanya fisik ha?"

"Itulah lelaki. Jika aku mencintai wanita tanpa fisik maka aku adalah lelaki paling beruntung," Renji berdiri.

"Paling beruntung? Maksudmu?"

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi," Renji dan kawan-kawan meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo.

Rukia masih terpana pada Renji. Tidak percuma ia menyukai Renji.

"Hei, tolong aku," rintih Ichigo.

"Hum? Aku lupa! Bagaimana ini? Kau tidak pa pa? Kau masih sanggup berdiri kan?" Rukia membantu Ichigo berdiri.

"Terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau bisa bertengkar dengan orang seperti mereka?" tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku terlalu emosi. Mereka mengejek temanku."

"Teman?"

"Mereka mengatainya 'banci'."

"Lalu kau emosi?"

"Ya. Bagaimanapun Kiaru temanku."

"Jadi banci itu namanya Kiaru? Eh-maksudku temanmu namanya Kiaru?"

"Begitulah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mencari kakakku. Kau tahu di mana Kak Byakuya?"

"Jadi kau adiknya Byakuya-sensei? Yang dari Spanyol?" Ichigo terkagum-kagum.

"Hum. Maaf tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu. Namaku Rukia."

"Aku Ichigo. Mau kuantar ke kamar kakakmu?"

"Sebenarnya kita janjian di ruangannya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku."

"Terserah."

Ichigo terus mengamati Rukia. Rukia mirip seseorang. Tapi siapa? Suaranya, wajahnya, dan.. "Kenapa cowok selalu memandang wanita dari fisik?". Itu mengingatkan Ichigo pada seseorang. Tapi siapa?

"Kakak," Rukia langsung memeluk Byakuya yang sedang menutup pintu ruangannya.

Byakuya hanya mengelus rambut Rukia. "Kau sudah sampai?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Spanyol nanti malam."

Byakuya melirik Ichigo.

"Tadi dia mengantarku ke sini," jelas Rukia.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Hanya luka kecil, sensei. Sebentar lagi pasti sembuh," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau berkelahi?"

"Sebenarnya dia tadi berkelahi karna membela temannya," jelas Rukia.

"Ya begitulah."

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Byakuya yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Ichigo.

"Hm? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi," Ichigo melesat pergi.

"Terima kasih ya, Ichigo," kata Rukia.

Ichigo menghilang yang sekarang digantikan dengan lorong sepi.

"Ada yang ingin Kakak bicarakan denganku?"

"Masuklah. Kita bicara di dalam."

To be Continued..

Horayy..! Selesai jugga.. Karna aku tidak pernah mbaca fic IchiRuki, aku harap aku tidak meniru/menjiplak/mengcopy. Kalau ada ficnya yg sama kyk aq bilang aja yah! Oh ya, mohon review..


	2. Chapter 2

Tika update chap 2 alias chap terakhir.. Happy reading, minna.. :-)

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo.

"Ada yang ingin Kakak bicarakan denganku?"

"Masuklah. Kita bicara di dalam."

**Love You, Love Her, and Love Him**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Byakuya mempersilakan Rukia duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

"Kakak ingin bicara soal apa?" Rukia langsung to the point.

"Tentang hubunganmu dan Renji," jawab Byakuya.

"K-Kak Renji?" mata Rukia membulat. "Aku... Aku ingin merelakan Kak Renji untuk Tatsuki. Kak Renji tidak pernah menyukaiku," Rukia menunduk pasrah.

"Bagaimana kalau tahun depan kau tinggal di asrama perempuan? Aku akan berusaha mendekatkan kalian."

"Tidak perlu, Kak. Aku hanya ingin mengaguminya dari jauh," Rukia menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku, masa SMAmu menjadi sulit seperti ini," Byakuya menghela nafas berat.

"Kakak tidak perlu merasa bersalah! Aku sudah bahagia asal bisa melihat Kakak! Aku sudah kebal kalau diperolok! Jadi Kakak tenang saja!" Rukia tersenyum.

Byakuya tersenyum meskipun senyumnya itu terlihat dipaksakan.

"Mau ke mana kau setelah ini?" tanya Byakuya.

"Mm.. Mungkin hanya melihat kembang api sambil jalan-jalan."

"Mau aku temani?"

"Ha?" Rukia kaget, "Tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri," kata Rukia sedikit gelagapan.

"Oh, ingin berdua dengan Renji? Tatsuki sudah pulang kampung, kan?" kata Byakuya dengan nada datar.

"Ka-Kakak! Aku berpenampilan seperti ini bukan untuk itu!" wajah Rukia tiba-tiba memerah.

"Lalu?"

"A-Aku kan wanita! Jadi-" Rukia jadi salah tingkah.

"Jadi sejak kapan kau mulai memakai dress?"

"Ini kan untuk menutupi identitasku sebagai, sebagai Kiaru."

"Terserah. Hati-hati jika kau mau jalan-jalan."

"Siap, Kak!" Rukia segera pergi meninggalkan Byakuya.

Rukia menyusuri malam yang penuh dengan kembang api. Ia melewati puluhan stand yang berjajar di jalanan. Matanya teralihkan oleh Renji yang memberikan permen pada anak kecil membuat anak kecil tersebut berlari kegirangan. Rukia terkagum-kagum. Matanya hanya terpusat pada Renji. Tetapi mata safirnya beralih ke tempat lain begitu Renji memergokinya. Ia segera berlari menjauh sebelum Renji menyadari kebodohannya. Sesampainya di jembatan, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Seseorang berambut jeruk.

"Hei!" seru Ichigo begitu mendapati seorang gadis pendek menabraknya.

"Ma-Maaf," Rukia membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Hei, kau?" Ichigo kaget mendapati gadis yang menabraknya adalah Rukia.

"Ichigo?"

"Kenapa kau berlari? Kau dikejar seseorang, ya?"

"Ti-Tidak," bohong Rukia sambil mengamati sekitar mereka. Renji sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Hm... Mau jalan bersamaku?" tawar Ichigo.

"Baiklah.."

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Ichigo membelikan Rukia sekotak ice cream.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Spanyol?" tanya Ichigo.

"Menyenangkan. Ya, mungkin karena aku sudah lama tidak ke Jepang aku jadi merindukan negara ini," jawab Rukia sambil memakan ice creamnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan ice creamnya?"

"Enak," Rukia mengangguk.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Ha?" Rukia kaget.

"Mm.. Pertanyaanku aneh, ya?" Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak punya," jawab Rukia.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga tidak punya. Bahkan aku belum pernah pacaran," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia menganga tak percaya, 'Dasar lelaki playboy'

"Lihat, kembang apinya bagus, kan?" Ichigo menunjuk kembang api yang bertaburan di langit.

Rukia mengikuti arah jari Ichigo. Ia tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Begitu mengetahui pesan dari ponsel tersebut, ia segera pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo tak menyadarinya karena ia terlalu asyik mengamati kembang api.

"Lebih menyenangkan tinggal di Jepang, kan? Kau bisa melihat api seperti ini," kata Ichigo berbicara monolog. Tak tahu lawan bicara sudah tidak ada di sana. Begitu Ichigo sadar, dicarinya Rukia ke segala arah tapi tak didapatkannya. Jam menara berdentang tanda waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Ichigo menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, "Cinderella."

**XxXxXxX**

"Byakuya-sensei? Apa Anda melihat Rukia? Tadi malam dia tiba-tiba menghilang," tanya Ichigo.

"Dia sudah kembali ke Spain," jawab Byakuya.

"Oh," Ichigo tersenyum kecut, "Cinderella midget."

"Kau menyebut adikku apa?"

"Ti-Tidak, sensei! Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa!" Ichigo cengengesan lalu kabur dari Byakuya.

**XxXxXxX**

Kiaru memasuki kamar asrama. Tasnya langsung ia lempar ke lantai dan ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja aku lelah, bodoh!" seru Kiaru sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Aku bawakan dorayaki di dalam tas. Ambil saja. Jangan lupakan Ishida dan Chad."

"Sepertinya kau tidak ikhlas memberikannya," Ichigo langsung mengobrak-abrik tas Kiaru.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah kuberi dorayaki, bukannya berterima kasih tapi malah mengolok-olokku. Dasar!"

"Haha.. Tidak, tidak.. Terima kasih, Kiaru..," akhirnya Ichigo menemukan sekotak dorayaki dan langsung memakannya.

"Oh ya, kau tahu adik Byakuya-sensei? Dia..."

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Kiaru.

"Entahlah. Dia berbeda dari gadis lainnya."

"Aku tidak peduli.."

"Ah... Kau ini!" Ichigo sebal dengan temannya yang satu ini.

"Aku sepertinya menyukai Rukia," celetuk Ichigo.

"Rukia? Siapa dia?"

"Adik Byakuya-sensei."

"Dia pasti seksi dan montok lalu dengan mudah kau bilang, 'aku menyukainya'," sindir Kiaru.

"Hahaha.. Kau ini! Karena di Rukia ada sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki gadis lain."

"Apa?"

"Perasaan yang dapat menyentuh hatiku."

"Dasar Playboy."

"Hahaha.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Orihime dan Nelliel?"

"Bagaimana, ya? Aku buang saja. Hahaha..."

"Dasar, jeruk! Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan cewek."

"Hm.. Aku mengerti. Karena itulah aku dilahirkan jadi playboy. Tapi... Sepertinya Rukia bisa mengubahku."

"Mengubahmu?" Kiaru terkekeh. "Dasar bodoh. Kau pasti bilang padanya kalau kau masih single. Aku tahu akal licikmu."

"Hahaha... Itulah lelaki. Daripada lelaki sepertimu. Lembek," Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kiaru sudah siap melempar bantal ke arah Ichigo.

"Oh.. Kau sudah mulai tuli ya? Apa yang kukatakan masak kau tidak dengar," ledek Ichigo.

"Ih.. Ichigo...!" Kiaru melempar bantalnya ke arah Ichigo. Terjadilah perang bantal di antara keduanya. Mereka bercanda ria. Hingga tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja Ichigo menindih Kiaru. Ichigo tampak terpana oleh raut wajah Kiaru yang menurutnya-cantik. Wajah keduanya memerah. Saling menatap dan terpesona. Tetapi Kiaru buru-buru kembali ke sifatnya semula.

"Pergi dariku, jeruk. Aku tidak percaya selain mengincar wanita kau juga mengincarku," sindir Kiaru dengan senyum licik.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Ichigo tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Haha! Kau homo, ya? Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku masih normal."

"Ta-Tau!" Ichigo membanting pintu kamar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ada apa dengannya? Hei, dia masih normal, kan? Kenapa warna tomat di wajahnya tak mau hilang? Melihat wajah Kiaru yang cantik tadi... Ah! Ini semua membuatnya gila!

**XxXxXxX**

"Hai, Hime!" sapa Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" Orihime terlihat kaget.

"Mau jalan bersamaku?"

"Mm.. Maaf, Ichigo tetapi tugasku begitu banyak dan menumpuk. Bagaimana kalau bulan depan saja?"

"Bulan depan?" Ichigo sweatdrop.

Orihime mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kan, Hime.. Sehari tidak bertemu kau saja aku sudah rindu.. Apalagi kalau bulan depan?" Ichigo mulai frustasi.

"Maaf, Ichigo. Kuharap kau mengerti aku," Orihime merasa bersalah.

"Ya ya, aku mengerti," Ichigo tersenyum walaupun terlihat seperti dipaksakan.

"Kau marah, Ichigo?"

"Tidak. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau asalkan kau bahagia dengan apa yang kau jalani itu," Ichigo menyisir permata jingga lalu mengecupnya.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hei Nel, kau sedang apa?" tanya Ichigo melalui ponselnya.

"Tumben sekali kau meneleponku. Haha!" seru Nelliel.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang PDKT dengan seseorang," jawab Nelliel dengan ceria.

"Siapa?" teriak Ichigo histeris.

"Ada deh.. Ichigo kepo.. Dia juga anak asramamu. Aku bertemu dengannya saat festival kembang api."

"Maksudmu Kiaru?"

"Hahaha.. Kiaru? Dasar bodoh! Dia itu gagah dan berotot! Kiaru kan kerempeng!"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengannya saat acara perpisahan."

"Jadi..."

"Jadi apa?" tanya Nelliel tak mengerti.

"Ah tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa. Semoga kau berhasil mendapatkan lelaki itu!" Ichigo menutup teleponya. 'Jadi... Selama ini kau tidak menganggapku apa-apa, Nel?'

**XxXxXxX**

Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiaru.

"Baru kusadari cintaku bertekuk sebelah tangan," Ichigo ngelantur seperti orang frustasi.

"Ha? Kau seperti orang gila saja," Kiaru terkekeh.

"Gila katamu? Cintaku baru saja bertekuk! Nelliel ternyata tak menyukaiku!" teriak Ichigo.

"Apa aku harus peduli?"

"Terserah! Dan sepertinya, Hime menjauhiku!" seru Ichigo.

"I don't care with your problem and... please ya, Ichigo, jangan seperti ini. Aku pusing mendengar suaramu."

"Argh...! Pilihanku hanya satu! Adik Byakuya-sensei!"

"Apa?" teriak Kiaru.

**XxXxXxX**

Kiaru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ichigo yang melihatnya langsung terpana dengan wajah memerah. Kiaru jadi risih dipandang seperti itu.

"Ke-Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Kiaru gelagapan.

"Ti-Tidak papa!" Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau itu homo. Kau biasa menyebutku dengan homo. Tapi kenyataannya, kau yang homo."

"A-Apa maksudmu? Dengar ya, aku masih normal dan jika aku homo, aku pasti tidak akan menyukaimu!"

"Oh ya?" tantang Kiaru dengan senyum evil.

"Ya!" jawab Ichigo mantap.

"Heh, dasar jeruk."

**XxXxXxX**

Kiaru berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Sore ini sangat hangat apalagi matahari akan kembali ke perantauan. Kiaru diam-diam mengamati Renji yang sedang bersendau gurau dengan genknya yang terdiri dari Ikkaku, Hisagi, dan Kira. Kiaru tersenyum mengamati pujaan hatinya tersebut. Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan. Sebuah rasa terpendam yang ia tahan tiga tahun ini.

**XxXxXxX**

Tiga tahun Kiaru bersekolah di asrama Soul Society. Ujianpun sudah ia lalui. Tinggal menunggu pengumuman yang mendebarkan.

"Ichigo, aku mau... kita putus saja."

"Apa? Hime, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kita putus. Maaf, Ichigo, ada lelaki lain yang kucintai dan...," kata-kata Orihime menggantung.

"Dan apa?" tanya Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Dan... aku tahu kau hanya mempermainkanku. Kau, playboy, kan?" bibir Orihime bergetar.

Ichigo memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah lelah kau permainkan dan tak kauanggap. Berulang kali aku tidak mempercayai orang yang tulus mencintaiku. Tetapi... saat dia menunjukkan sebuah video antara kau dan adik Byakuya-sensei.."

["Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"]

["Ha?" Rukia kaget.]

["Mm.. Pertanyaanku aneh, ya?" Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya.]

["Aku tidak punya," jawab Rukia.]

["Benarkah?"]

["Hm. Bagaimana denganmu?"]

["Aku juga tidak punya. Bahkan aku belum pernah pacaran," jawab Ichigo.]

"Aku mulai percaya kalau kau...," Orihime mulai menangis.

"Hime," Ichigo menggenggam kedua tangan Orihime, "Aku minta maaf. Aku..."

"Tidak perlu ada yang dijelaskan lagi, Ichigo.. Aku sudah sadar. Selain polos, aku juga bodoh," tangis Orihime tak terbendung lagi.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku memang berbicara seperti itu," Ichigo merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kukira, setelah kita pacaran, sifat playboymu akan hilang. Tapi ternyata, kau...," Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau juga memperlakukanku seperti wanita lain!" Orihime melepas genggaman tangan Ichigo lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

"Hime!" teriak Ichigo. Ada rasa menyesal yang membekas di hatinya. Giginya berbunyi seiring dengan kemarahannya. Seharusnya ia tidak menyakiti Orihime. Wanita sebaik itu tidak pantas untuk disakiti.

Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Ada apa, jeruk? Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu? Ayolah.. ujian sudah berakhir," Kiaru duduk di samping Ichigo.

"Bagaimana jika orang yang kau sukai menyakitimu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku pasti merasa sakit," jawab Kiaru enteng.

"Pasti Hime merasa seperti itu...," Ichigo tampak merasa bersalah.

"Hime? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku baru saja putus."

"Putus?" teriak Kiaru histeris. "Hei, yang namanya playboy tidak mengenal kata patah hati. Kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini?" goda Kiaru.

"Aku ingin berubah. Aku tidak akan menjadi playboy lagi."

"Benarkah?" mata Kiaru berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Syukurlah...!" refleks Kiaru memeluk Ichigo.

"Hei, hei," Ichigo kaget bukan main.

"Akhirnya kau berubah juga..," ujar Kiaru pelan.

Ichigo membiarkan Kiaru memeluknya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Kiaru," Ichigo mengelus rambut cepak Kiaru, "Terima kasih," jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar tak karuan. Ia membiarkannya meskipun hal terburuk adalah ia akan mencintai Kiaru.

**XxXxXxX**

Sehari sebelum perpisahan sekolah, Kiaru sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke koper.

"Hei Kiaru, apa kau serius tidak ikut perpisahan ha?" tanya Ichigo, "Perpisahan ini wajib lho."

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Kiaku sedikit cuek.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu hasil ujiannya?" tanya Ichigo sedikit membentak.

"Akan kuambil minggu depan. Aku harus pulang."

"Apa menurutmu hasil ujiannya tidak penting? Kita selalu bersama, mengapa tak bisa mengambil hasil ujian bersama?" bentak Ichigo.

Perkataan Ichigo membuat Kiaru terpaku di tempatnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Biar jika aku berhasil aku tertawa sendirian," ucap Ichigo pasrah.

"Kan masih ada teman-teman, apa kau tak pernah menganggap mereka temanmu?"

"Kita, teman satu kelas, teman satu sekolah adalah keluarga. Senang bersama, sedih bersama. Kenapa kau malah pergi? Egois sekali!" bentak Ichigo lagi.

Kiaru tak bisa membantah perkataan Ichigo.

"Maaf, Ichigo. Aku harus pergi," Kiaru menggeret kopernya keluar dari kamar. Ia terus berjalan, eh bukan ia malah berlari karena tahu Ichigo mengejarnya.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, Ichigo berhasil memegang tangan Kiaru.

Kiaru tak berkutik di tempatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau biasanya tidak melarangku pulang, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah melarangku?" bentak Kiaru.

"Maaf. Sepertinya secara tidak sadar aku menyukaimu," ucap Ichigo.

Kiaru tak tahu harus berkata apa. Otaknya tak bisa mencerna kata-kata Ichigo. Hal ini berlangsung tiba-tiba dan sepertinya ini tidak normal. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Tuhan memberikannya seulas cahaya hingga bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ichigo, aku masih normal. Dan aku yakin kau pasti juga masih normal," Kiaru tersenyum, "Lalu kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

"Aku... tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba rasa itu hadir begitu saja," jawab Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Aku yakin, cintamu takkan sia-sia," Kiaru melepas genggaman tangan Ichigo dan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

**XxXxXxX**

Perpisahan sekolah dimulai. Ichigo duduk di bangku penonton dengan wajah murung. Acarapun dimulai. Acara kali ini sangat meriah dengan dihadiri beberapa orang tua murid. Ayah Ichigo tidak bisa datang karena harus bekerja. Ichigo tak kecewa akan hal itu. Yang ia kecewakan adalah tidak ada Kiaru di sisinya.

"Hei, Ichigo!" teriak Nelliel.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Didapatinya Nelliel juga pria berambut biru di sebelahnya. Nelliel berlari menghampirinya dengan menggandeng pria tersebut.

"Kenalkan. Ini pacarku, Grimmjow. Grimmjow, ini Ichigo," ujar Nelliel.

"Ichigo," Ichigo menjabat tangan Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow."

"Silakan duduk, Nel," Ichigo mempersilakan Nelliel untuk duduk.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu, Ichigo," Nelliel duduk diikuti Grimmjow yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Pengumuman hasil ujian telah disampaikan. Ternyata Kiaru mendapat nilai terbaik dalam ujian tahun ini. Tapi yang disayangkan, sang pemenang malah tidak datang.

Acara ditutup dengan nyanyian dari adik Byakuya-sensei, Rukia. Ichigo kaget sekali. Kok bisa ada Rukia?

Rukia cantik sekali. Gaun ungu dan pantofel tanpa hak menunjukkan kalau dia sangat pendek, softlensa ungu dan juga cepit biru di rambutnya. Ichigo sampai terpana melihatnya. Bukan hanya terpana, hatinya selalu bergetar saat melihat Rukia. Apa ia menyukai Rukia? Bagaimana dengan Kiaru?

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk seseorang yang telah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, Ichigo," ujar Rukia.

Ichigo langsung terkejut setelah Rukia menyebut namanya. Dia langsung naik pitam.

**Asa no hoomu de denwa mo shitemita**

**Demo nanka chigau ki ga shita**

**Furui gitaa wo hitotsu motte kita**

**Shashin wa zenbu oitekita**

**Nanika wo tebanashite soshite te ni ireru**

**Sonna kurikaeshi ka na?**

"Ichigo, terima kasih telah mencintaiku dan mau menerimaku apa adanya. Mungkin kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Aku akan memberimu jawaban. Aku juga menyukaimu. Bukan hanya menyukai, aku sangat mencintaimu," ujar Rukia.

Seluruh penonton langsung bertepuk tangan. Ichigo masih tak mengerti maksud perkataan Rukia. Mungkin hatinya sudah emosi karna Rukia mengatakan hal yang tidak benar tentang dirinya. Dengan perasaan marah Ichigo langsung menuju ke atas panggung.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berbohong ha? Aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku padamu! Jangan kira kau sudah menyelamatkanku kau bisa seenaknya ya!" Ichigo menggoyangkan bahu Rukia.

"Maaf Ichigo, maaf semuanya, aku menyembunyikan ini dari kalian. Karna aku sudah lulus, aku ingin mengakuinya. Sebenarnya aku...," Rukia melepas rambutnya atau bisa dibilang rambut palsunya. Terlihat rambutnya yang hitam cepak. Ichigo langsung sadar kalau dia...

"Kiaru?" Ichigo seolah tak percaya.

Renji yang duduk bersama Tatsuki melongo tak percaya.

Orihime yang duduk bersama pacar barunya-Ulquiorra tak mengerti situasi ini.

Kiaru terlihat sangat cantik. "Kenapa kau menyamar menjadi perempuan?"

"Aku bukannya menyamar menjadi perempuan, aku menyamar jadi laki-laki," Kiaru menjelaskan dengan lancar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku perempuan!" kata Kiaru mantap.

"Kau? Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa kau membohongi kami semua ha? Kau kira karena kau adik Byakuya-sensei kau bisa seenaknya? Menyamar jadi laki-laki dan-"

Rukia menyetop ocehan Ichigo dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Ichigo. Otomatis Ichigo langsung berhenti mengoceh.

"Maaf, aku minta padamu dan semuanya. Aku tahu ini melanggar peraturan dan aku harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tapi, apa tidak boleh seorang adik mematuhi perintah kakaknya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kak Byakuya sangat overproctive, beliau tak ingin aku tinggal sendiri. Kalian harus mengerti itu!" Rukia memandang Byakuya di bangku penonton.

"Ah! Aku tidak mengerti pikiran kakak beradik ini!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Aku dan Kak Byakuya akan pindah ke Spanyol. Aku akan kuliah di sana."

"Apa? Setelah membohongi kami semua kau pergi ke Spanyol?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Kau!" Ichigo geregetan dan memukul wajah Rukia. "Kau selalu seenaknya! Apa kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku?"

Rukia tak membalas pukulan Ichigo. Tapi ia menatapnya dengan mata yang siap menumpahkan air mata.

"Maaf," Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat sekali. "Maaf telah memukulmu. Aku hanya kesal karna kau akan ke Spain."

Rukia sulit bernafas. Tapi dari pelukan itu ia merasa kalau Ichigo tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Hei Ichigo, apa karena aku bukan Kiaru kau jadi tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah penuh harap.

Ichigo melepas pelukannya. "Entah aku menyukai Kiaru atau Rukia, tak peduli kau cowok atau cewek, aku akan tetap menyukai seseorang di depanku ini."

Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo. "Terima kasih. Thanks, Ichigo. I love you."

Mereka berdua berpelukan di atas panggung. Semua penonton langsung bertepuk tangan. Byakuya sangat terharu. Teman-teman Kiaru menyesal karena pernah mengejeknya dengan sebutan banci padahal Rukia sangat hebat dalam bela diri dan olahraga. Apalagi ternyata Rukia cantik dan Adik Byakuya-sensei.

Sebuah kekurangan bukan untuk dimaki dan dicaci, tetapi untuk dilengkapi dan disempurnakan. Karna kekurangan adalah kelebihan yang harus ditemukan. -Ara Nara Tika-

**Owari**

Yuhu.. Yehe.. End.. Sujud syukur atas selesainya fic ini.

Balas review dulu..

**Hato Shiro** : Salam kenal.. Makasih udah review.. Ini sudah kulanjut. :)

**kokota **: Salam kenal.. Ini udah kulanjut. Makasih udah dibilang keren... hahay! :)

**Ruki Yagami** : Salam kenal, Ruki.. Iya, ni dah tak lanjut. :)

**Kurebayashi Riruzawa Hiru15** : Salam kenal.. Pendeskripsiannya kurang ya? Tika emang gak begitu bisa buat diskripsi.. Jadi mohon dimaklumi.. tapi dichapter ini Tika udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. :)

**Wakamiya Hikaru** : Salam kenal.. ini dah kuupdate.. :)

**nenk rukiakate** : Salam kenal, nenk.. :) makasih sarannya.. sebenarnya udah tak kasih skip antara lokasi satu sama yang lainnya tetapi saat diupdate malah hilang dan Tika... hehe.. Tika malas ngasih lagi. Tapi, terima kasih lho atas sarannya. :-)

Akhir kata, wassalamualaikum.

Review, please.. :-)

16:56, Sun 16 Sep 2012


End file.
